1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new oil components for cosmetic and pharmaceutical applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oily liquids of natural or synthetic origin form the basis of numerous cosmetic and pharmaceutical preparations, such as creams, ointments, oils, and stick compositions, in which they perform various functions. They are intended to make the skin smooth and supple after use, to supply it with fats after washing, to prevent it from drying out and to serve as solvents and carriers for various cosmetically and dermatologically active components and/or pigments.
The oil components used include both natural, vegetable and animal oils, such as for example olive oil, peanut oil, almond oil, jojoba oil, castor oil, mink oil, sperm oil, and also mineral oils, for example paraffin oils. Other suitable oil components are synthetic esters of natural fatty acids and monohydric or polyhydric alcohols and also modified natural substances, such as hydrogenated squalene or hydrogenated terpenes.
The natural, vegetable or animal oils contain significant quantities of unsaturated compounds. The result of this is that they change their properties under the effect of heat, atmospheric oxygen, light and moisture.
Although saturated mineral oils and synthetic oil components are stable to autoxidation and rancidity, they are often incompatible with the skin and, because of this, are also found to be unpleasant in cosmetic preparations. They often result in the undesirable development of shininess on the skin and impede its permeability to water vapor. Due to their relatively weak polarity, they also have a relatively poor dissolving effect for cosmetically and dermatologically active components.
If natural oils are saturated by hydrogenation, they lose their clear liquid character, forming stiff fats which are unsuitable for use as oil components. Triglycerides based on relatively short, saturated fatty acids which are still liquid show a viscosity that is too low for many applications. Oils distinguished by a certain viscosity coupled with a low pour point are required for the production of decorative cosmetic preparations, particularly anhydrous preparations in stick and cream form. In addition, cosmetic oil components are required to be totally compatible with the skin and mucous membrane.